


Cross Dimensional Vol. I

by lilreadergurl



Series: Cross Dimensional [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilreadergurl/pseuds/lilreadergurl
Summary: Empty. That’s all she felt. She had love and then lost it because she was so stupidly selfish. Her friends… God, what had she done? She tried to fix it, but everything went wrong. This was her punishment for her actions. The dark, empty abyss that she now sat in. She was alone.
Relationships: OC/Monika (DDLC), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Cross Dimensional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670773
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Prologue**

Empty. That’s all she felt. She had love and then lost it because she was so stupidly selfish. Her friends… God, what had she done? She tried to fix it, but everything went wrong. This was her punishment for her actions. The dark, empty abyss that she now sat in. She was alone. She let the tears fall and sobbed out loud. “Oh god! What’ve I done?” She sobbed. She could hear the echo of her sobs and ignored it.

She stopped and looked down.

The pen…

Her pen.

The one she used to destroy something she loved, dearly.

She felt anger well up inside her and threw the pen away from her, throwing the pain away from her. All it brought was sadness. Is this how Sayori felt every day? If it was, then, she felt it. Nothing was worth it anymore. Not even life. She stared at her hands. Nothing was worth it.

“You dropped this."

She looked up in shock. A girl her age, wearing an aviator cap and a leather biker jacket over a blue shirt. Her pants were blue jeans and her shoes were black. Her hair was black and her eyes blue. She held the pen in her hand. She looked away. The girl seemed taken aback. "You don’t want it?” She asked. She shook her head.

“No…" She murmured.

“Does it bring up bad memories?”

She nodded.

“Then, I’ll destroy it if you want."

Emerald met azure. "Why are you being so nice?” She asked. The stranger gave a small smile.

“I know what it’s like to be in a world where you don’t belong.“ She replied. She put the pen in her pocket and held out her hand. "Wanna come with me? It gets lonely jumping dimensions all alone.” She told her.

She stared at the hand, questioningly. She then took it, gave a sad smile, and looked up at her. “I would like that.” She replied. The girl smiled and helped her up.

“Come on. There’s a lot of things I’ll show you on our adventures. But, first,“ she tilted her head. "What’s your name?” She asked.

She hesitated at first. Should she tell a complete and total stranger her name? She then pushed away her doubt. “Monika. It’s nice to meet you.” She answered.

“Monika…“ The girl repeated as if the name tasted sweet and she was trying to savor the taste. "I like that name.” She told her. She still held Monika’s hand and, gently, lead her to her new life. “Onward!” She cheered, making Monika smile even wider.

How did she end up being convinced by a stranger to start anew? Then again, she fell in love with a complete stranger. Maybe she could go home one day with her help.


	2. Chapter 1- What’s Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika has been traveling with her new companion for a few months, now. She has been nothing but kind to Monika and seems to have taking a liking to her. Now, if only Monika had asked her her name...

##  **What’s Your Name?**

Monika and her companion looked over the cliff. Her new friend picked up a rock and threw it down. She turned her head and listened. “How far down is it?” Monika asked. The dimension jumper turned her head and looked down the cliff with her thinking face. Her thinking face was where she furrowed her eyebrows and looked super focused. It reminded Monika of Yuri when she read her books. 

“It’s pretty far down.” She replied. She, then, sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. “Guess we’ll have to camp here for the night.” She said.

It had been a few months since Monika had been found by the Dimension Jumper as she called herself. Monika seemed to grow attached to her and complied with whatever order she was given. It was strange for someone who was a club president, but, she didn’t really care at this point. She was grateful that she found her. 

Her new companion found a couple of sticks and started a fire. She and Monika went and found more firewood. That was also something new to Monika. She followed her new friend everywhere she went. This stranger was very hospitable. She liked having a friend around. That’s probably how Sayori felt with the Player in the Other Reality. She liked having them around all the time. Monika then realized something. She didn’t know her new friend’s name. She came back with more wood for the fire and Monika asked her question.

“What’s your name?”

The dark haired girl met her gaze. “You’ll find out soon enough.” She replied. 

Monika blinked. “What do you mean?” She asked. 

The dimension jumper gave her a quizzical look. “What I said.” She replied.

Monika looked up at the sky and thought.

“Jumper.”

Monika’s companion gave her another quizzical look. “‘Jumper’?” She asked. 

Monika nodded. “That’s what I’ll call you for now until you tell me your name.” She replied. 

The dimension poked at the fire before looking at her again. “Why’s that?” She asked. 

Monika giggled. “I’m disappointed that someone as sharp and observant as you hadn’t noticed where the name came from. I’m usually not as obvious as this.” She told her. 

Her companion pouted. “Hadn’t noticed what?” She demanded. 

“‘Jumper’ comes from the fact you jump dimensions,” Monika replied. 

“Oh.” She said. The girl then smiled. “I like that.”

Jumper then stood, twirling the stick in her hand. “Jumper and Monika. Travelers of dimensions. Exploring different dimensions one at a time.”

The two went on through the night, conversing and Jumper trying to make Monika laugh (which she was successful at) until they were tired. 

Monika noticed that her life seemed to be brighter with her around.


End file.
